Frisky Kitty
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Kanou and Ayase attend a party on Halloween night...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Okane ga Nai nor any of its characters_

**Frisky Kitty**

Kanou leaned back as he held three sketches in his hand, his eyes going over every detail as he tried to make a decision. Ayase would look great in any of the costumes, but he only needed one. Putting two aside for a later time, Kanou surveyed the last sketch, the corner of his lips turning up in a smirk as he reached for his phone.

Dialing the number he needed, Kanou sat back and waited, "Hello, This is Eishou Mizoguchi! How can I help you today?"

"I've decided on Ayase's costume."

"Kanou-san! I've been waiting to hear from you all day. So which did you pick? Personally I'm leaning towards the angel costume but-"

"The neko. Call me when you're done and I'll have Homare drop by and pick it up." Before the other could say another word, Kanou hung up and set his phone aside. Everything was moving right on track. Now all that was left was picking up the costume once it was done and taking his little lover to the Halloween party of the year.

**xXx**

Ayase glared at himself in the mirror. He had hoped that it wouldn't be quite so bad once he put the costume on, but it was worse than he feared. The hat and top wasn't that bad. In fact it was kind of cute with the white fur and fuzzy cat ears…He just might wear it again. Even the "cat paws" he could live with for the night...they offered a little warmth where the rest of his outfit didn't. No, what bothered him was everything else about the outfit. It's the end of October and they are making him wearing booty shorts with a cat tail. Nothing was left to the imagination with this outfit; everything felt like it was on display. Not to mention the abundance of belts along his arms and legs, '_Isn't the collar around my neck enough!'_

Turning around, Ayase looked at his back, cringing at what he saw, the smooth fabric clung to him like a second skin, "Kanou-san...I don't think-" Ayase jumped as Kanou arms wrapped themself around his waist, caressing the bare skin his outfit didn't cover, "It's perfect. Better than I imagined."

Burying his face in Kanou's chest, Ayase tried to regain his composure, "Isn't...Isn't there anything else I could wear! Maybe something not quite so...revealing?" Pulling away, Kanou walked over to his bedside table, pulling the drawer open and handing Ayase the sketches he had looked over the other day, "Here's your choices. If you like any of them more than this, I'm sure Mizoguchi could have it ready in time for the party."

Looking down, Ayase felt his cheeks flush. His two other choices had even less fabric than what he was currently wearing, '_Do these even count as clothes_?' Handing the sketches back, Ayase sighed in defeat, "I'll keep what I got on."

"Good choice. Now let's go or we'll be late."

**xXx**

Ten gropes, two near kidnappings, and five drinks later, Ayase was well and truly glued to Kanou's side. What had started out as an ok evening, despite his costume, had quickly turned into his own personal hell, '..._knew I should've stayed home..._' Hooking his leg over Kanou's lap, Ayase snuggled up against the other's side, waiting till they could finally go home.

The feel of fingers along his backside caused Ayase to stiffen, grimacing as he glanced behind him to see who it was this time. Following the hand, Ayase's gaze drifted back to Kanou, blushing as the other moved to fully cup his bottom. "Kanou-san!" Ayase hissed as he tried to move the other's hand back to safer ground, '_I might be tipsy, but not _that _tipsy_.'

Even thru the mask the other wore, Ayase could see the smug, satisfied look the other was wearing. Giving the best glare he could muster, Ayase leaned in close and hissed, "Behave yourself!" Seeing his chance, Kanou hooked his finger under Ayase's chin and stole a kiss, tasting the other until Ayase relaxed against him once more, "I could say the same to you."

Somewhat shaken, Ayase reached for his drink, downing what was left before setting the glass aside, regretting it as soon as he does. Where he felt he was a little bit tipsy before, now the room is somewhat spinning around him. Though it passes quickly, Ayase is sure he has had too much to drink.

"Are you ready to leave, Ayase?"

Coming back to his senses, Ayase nodded, standing up with Kanou's help. He giggled as they made their way towards the elevators, tripping over his own two feet twice, '_Yep, one to many!_' Once they reached the doors, Ayase rubbed his cheek against Kanou's chest as they waited, enjoying the other's warmth.

A soft ding announced the elevators arrival and Ayase allowed Kanou to usher them inside, leaning against the taller man as the doors closed. Pressing the button for the floor they wanted, Kanou shifted his attention to the small body pressed up against his own, letting his hands softly roam along the other's body, waiting to see just how much he could get away with so long as they were alone.

Placing one hand on Ayase's hip, Kanou lifted the other's chin, catching the other's lips with his own. Swallowing the other's moan, Kanou enjoyed the other's submission to his will, no matter how brief it was before the other began to push him away, "K-Kanou-san! We can't do th-that_ here_!"

Pulling back, Kanou cupped the other's face, brushing his thumbs along heated cheeks as he spoke, "Mmm...I wouldn't dream of it." Stealing another kiss, tasting the other's honeyed lips, Kanou continued, "After all I have a perfectly good room waiting for us here."

Ayase's face scrunched up in confusion, his wide eyes searching the other's face "We're not going home?"

Checking to see how much longer till they reach their floor, Kanou continued, "No, not tonight." Seeing that the doors were about to open, Kanou swept Ayase into his arms, holding the other close as he stepped out into the hall, ignoring the group of men headed towards them. Heading towards their room, Kanou pulled the room key out of his pocket as they reached their suite.

Once inside, Kanou threw the lock before kicking off his shoes and walking towards their bed for the night, laying Ayase down on it before making himself more comfortable. Ayase watched as Kanou removed first his mask, then tie, waiting as Kanou striped down. Working on the buttons of his shirt, Kanou stopped, his gaze shifting towards the small blonde before him.

Ayase's looked disheveled with his cheeks flushed and his hat falling back to reveal soft blonde locks. Reaching down, Kanou ran the tips of his finger along the stretch of flesh revealed by the other's costume, running them down slender legs as he moved to unlace Ayase's shoe, kissing the sole of one foot before repeating the process on the other leg.

Ayase shivered at the other's touch, watching as Kanou began to remove the belts that adorned his legs, pulling the fabric from beneath them free. Ayase's breath hitched as their eyes met, wetting his lips as he watched Kanou move and shift up his body as he finished, "_Kanou-san_..."

Smirking at the other as he settled his chest between Ayase's thighs, Kanou chuckled softly as he nuzzled at the bulge in the other's shorts, trailing his hands along Ayase's slim hips as he mouthed the growing length beneath.

Ayase moaned at the cooling trail Kanou left in his wake, a sharp contrast from the other's warm mouth, his hands gripping at the sheets as Kanou popped the button of his shorts. His hips moved of their own violation as Kanou dragged the fabric down his legs, releasing his aching length to the cool room.

Kanou gave an appreciative glace at the fest before him as he dipped his head down to lick at the tip, gathering the liquid that had already broken free on his tongue, "Mmm..." Taking the head between his lips, Kanou enjoyed the low moan the other gave as he slowly took more in, bobbing his head at a leisurely pace. His grip tightened as Ayase bucked his hips, teasing the other further before swallowing down to the root, sucking hard as he did so.

"_Kanou-san~!_"

Pulling off, Kanou let Ayase go from between his lips, watching from behind hooded eyes as Ayase panted lightly. Sitting up, Kanou pulled Ayase close, grinding their cocks together as he leaned forward to unzip the other's shirt, his eyes hungrily gazing upon the other's body.

Squirming beneath the other, Ayase whined softly as the rough fabric of Kanou's clothes rubbed along his sensitive shaft, mewling as little shocks of pleasure raced up his spine with every movement Kanou made. Releasing his grip on the sheets, Ayase reached up, tangling his fingers in Kanou's hair as he tried to pull the other's head down, silently begging for Kanou to kiss him.

Their lips met once, twice before Kanou pulled back, enjoying the little whine of disappointment Ayase gave before he kissed along the other's jaw, sucking lightly along the underside before going further. Ayase gave a low moan as Kanou found his pulse point, nipping and kissing there as one hand teased his chest, rubbing at hardening nub.

His hands fell, his nails scrapping light over Kanou's chest as they fell to his sides, reminding the other of his own aching need. Looking around the room, Kanou spotted a bottle of lotion, smirking as he rose from the bed to retrieve it. Ayase watched as Kanou returned, his eyes following the other's finger as they worked to finished removing the other's shirt. He felt his mouth water at the site the other presented, all hard muscle and soft skin, remembering the taste of the other as he watched Kanou come closer.

The bed dipped as Kanou climbed back up, his hand urging Ayase to turn over, positioning the other how he wanted him to be. Bracing his knees on either side of Ayase's legs, Kanou ran his hands along the other's hips, making Ayase blush hard as he cupped the other's ass, spreading his cheeks to reveal the blonde's entrance, running his thumb along the twitching muscle.

Popping the cap on the bottle, Kanou pour a small amount on Ayase's entrance, using his thumb to spread the lotion, slowly working the tense muscle to relax. Groaning, Ayase tried to move away from the invading digit but Kanou held him in place. Pulling his thumb out, Kanou replaced it with two fingers, pumping them in and out a few times before scissoring them, working the other open.

Taking a deep breath, Ayase tried to calm down and relax, knowing it would feel better if he did. When a third finger was added, Ayase bit down on his pillow, smothering a moan of pleasure as his hips pushed back against Kanou's fingers, white lights flashing before his eyes as Kanou massaged that special spot inside of him.

Satisfied, Kanou removed his fingers, letting Ayase fall down on the bed as he undid his pants, pushing them down just enough to free himself and apply some of the lotion to his cock before lining himself up with the other's entrance. With his clean hand, Kanou raised Ayase's hip enough for him to push the tip inside, grinding his teeth together as the tight heat wrapped itself around him.

Ayase groaned at the feeling. He felt so full as the other pushed further inside, pressing back as Kanou pulled out a little before pushing forward once more, going deeper with every thrust. Once fully seated inside of the small blonde, Kanou pulled Ayase up, molding the other against his chest, pushing just a little deeper and making Ayase moan, "_Kanou-san_..."

"That's right. I want to hear you. Every moan, every groan. I want to hear those little noises you make as I grind into you..." To demonstrate, Kanou rotated his hips, listening to the soft mewl the other made at the movement, "...Yes, just like that..."

Snaking the other's arms around his neck, Kanou place on hand on Ayase's hip, the other on his chest to keep him steady as he began to move, pulling out before thrusting back in, beginning a steady pace. Ayase tightened his grip as he trust back against the other, following his lead as a fog gathered in his mind, blocking out everything except what the other made him feel.

His back arched as Kanou hit that spot again, his pace changing, alternating from fast to slow, teasing the other, sometimes hitting or missing Ayase's sweet spot. Feeling his release coming, Ayase angled his body as best he could, hoping that Kanou would take the hint, words far beyond his powers, letting one hand fall to grip his length.

His gripped tightened as the hand on his chest moved, whining softly before he felt slim fingers glide along his neck, moving his chin so that Kanou could kiss Ayase's lips. Moving his hand in time with the other's thrust, Ayase moaned into the kiss, letting himself become lost in the sensations as he raced towards his release.

He felt himself tighten as he came, a silent scream escaping him as his cum land on the sheets below, coating his hand. Kanou groaned as Ayase clamped down on his cock, working his hips harder, faster as he sought his own end. Letting Ayase's head free, Kanou gripped the other's hips with both hands, driving himself in as far as he could before letting himself go, filling the other with his essence, softly groaning out the other's name as he did so.

Falling forward, Kanou braced himself up on his hands, watching Ayase as he tried to catch his breath. Still buried deep within the other, Kanou waited for himself to soften, enjoying the little aftershocks of pleasure as Ayase's body continued to grip him tightly. Brushing stray blonde locks from the other's face, Kanou noted that Ayase had already fallen asleep.

Taking care not to awaken the other, Kanou pulled himself free. Stretching his back and arms as he stood, Kanou didn't bother to fix his pants, walking towards the bathroom to wet a wash cloth with warm water before cleaning both himself and Ayase for the night. Once done, he discarded what was left of his clothes and joined Ayase on the bed, holding the other close as he fell asleep.


End file.
